1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to board game apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved board game wherein the same simulates western style gun fighting and further enhances coordination skills in the achieving of point totals within the game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various trajectory apparatus is available in the prior art to selectively fire projectiles at a predetermined target. The instant invention coordinates the utilization of such prior art devices in cooperation with a board game to enhance interest and develop coordination skills in the playing of the game. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No 4,123,059 to Guibas wherein a game device utilizes variously sized conduits for receiving projectiles within an apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,285,292 to Mangels sets forth an example of a trajectory apparatus utilizing projectiles fired at targets within an enclosure defined by the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,703 to Jentsch sets forth a pneumatically operative gun and target apparatus to fire projectiles within a target.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,824 to Natwick sets forth an arcade type amusement device for pneumatically directing spheres towards an associated target.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,980 to Torgow sets forth a game apparatus with a spin indicator positioned medially of opposed guns, wherein the guns are utilized to fire projectiles in association with targets of the game.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved board game apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of providing stimulation and requiring an enhanced level of skill in the utilization of the game and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.